Charlotte Lola
| jva=Aya Hisakawa| eva=| extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Lola is a female pirate who is the captain of the Rolling Pirates. She was a member of the Thriller Bark Victim's Association, a group of Moriah's victims who banded together. During the time her shadow was stolen from her, it was placed in a warthog zombie named Lola. Appearance Lola is a tall, corpulent woman with short and thin legs. She has small beady eyes, a pronounced nose above her large, shiny red lips, one missing tooth and a face that is much too small in proportion to her large head. Under a small black bowler hat, her pink hair is braided into two pigtails that hang down from each side of her head. Personality Lola herself is a woman trying to find love. So far, she has proposed 4452 times. She has been turned down each time. Prior to meeting the Straw Hats, she had proposed 4443 times. Upon seeing Luffy, she makes it 4444 times. She then later proposed to Sanji, Chopper, Usopp, Zoro (twice), Franky (twice), and Brook.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 50 Chapter 483 and Episode 375, Lola is rejected by the males of the Straw Hats. Luckily, she can take rejection quite easily and isn't distraught by this. She is also rather honorable. This is seen when she refused to abandon the Straw Hats, her crew's shining star of hope, even when she was being vaporized by the rising sun. Relationships Crew Lola showed good skills as a captain by keeping her crew away from the sunlight when light was hitting Thriller Bark. Since her pirate crew has suffered much in the last 3 years together, they are very close with each other. Family Lola's Mother Lola's mother currently resides somewhere in the New World, indicating that she is an extremely powerful pirate, and Lola left a means for the Straw Hat Crew to find her, if necessary. Lola shows concern and fondness for her mother and assured the Straw Hats if they ran into trouble, her mother would lend them a hand. Other Lola formed a sisterly bond with Nami during the events of the Thriller Bark Arc, mostly because of Nami's interaction with her zombie. Through her zombie's actions, the two are very close and when they finally met up, Nami instantly recognized Lola. Lola likewise, acknowledged that there was something about Nami she recognized, but could not explain why that was. Lola also called Nami "Namizou" upon her exit from Thriller Bark, despite the fact that Nami had told her zombie, not her, this fake name. The two have since become good friends with one another, with Nami even sharing her treasure with her in appreciation for her help. History Cast into a World of Darkness Lola left the New World and her mother to travel with her crew over into the first half of the Grand Line. During their adventures, they passed through Fishman Island. Lola then came to Thriller Bark three years ago with her crew. Upon entry to Thriller Bark her shadow and those of her crew were promptly stolen. After having lost their shadows, the crew took to wandering the forest along with the many other members of the Thriller Bark Victim's Association. While trying to find a way to get their shadows back, Lola and the other victims discovered a major loop hole in Moriah's Devil Fruit powers they could exploit. Return to a World of Light After three years of waiting in eternal darkness, the prayers of Lola and the other victims were finally answered when Luffy and his crew came to Thriller Bark. After Luffy accepted the request of the chairman of the victim's association, Spoil, to get back their shadows, Lola and the other victims were given hope as Luffy and his crew wrecked havoc across Thriller Bark and purified several zombies. While all this was going on, the Thriller Bark Victim's Association had been collecting purified shadows. After several events, Luffy was misled into the forest by Moriah. Lola's crew members, the Risky Bros., luckily found Luffy and lead him to Lola. Meeting Luffy, Lola tried to ask for his hand in marriage but was unfortunately rejected again for 4444th time. Putting aside her marriage plans, Lola, as well as the other victims, thanked Luffy for all that he and his crew had done so far on the island as nothing like it had ever happened before in the past. They then however told Luffy that things weren't over and had just gotten worse as Moriah was now aiding his Special Ranked Zombie, Oars, in his fight against the rest of the Straw Hats. For this, Lola and the other victims decided to give Luffy some help in order to defeat Moriah. Lola then demonstrated and explained how Moriah's powers could be used against him by inserting the shadow of sword proficient Marine into Luffy. Lola and the other victims then give Luffy all of the shadows they had captured.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 476 and Episode 370, Lola and the rest of the Thriller Bark Victim's Association give the captured shadows to Luffy. Surprised by the result of their action of implanting one hundred shadows into Luffy, Lola and the other victims wished Luffy luck in giving Moriah a "real nightmare". With Luffy battling Oars and Moriah, Lola and the majority of the Thriller Bark Victim's Association decided to help Brook and the Straw Hats who were knocked out by Oars and Moriah. With Nami and Usopp who had then joined them, Lola and the other victims witnessed Luffy pummel Oars and Moriah with Gomu Gomu no Storm. Overjoyed by this, they decided to come to the aid of the wiped out Luffy. Lola and the other victims' joy however was short lived as Oars decided to rise back up again. Fortunately however, the Straw Hats and Brook were able to muster up their strength and finally defeat Oars by shattering his spine with their combined teamwork.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 479 and Episode 373, Lola and the rest of the Thriller Bark Victim's Association witness Luffy pummel Oars and Moriah with Gomu Gomu no Storm.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 480 and Episode 373, Lola and the rest of the Thriller Bark Victim's Association witness Luffy and company finally defeat Oars. With Oars completely unable to move any further, Lola then threatened Moriah to give back all of their shadows or else he would be further pummeled by Luffy and company. Moriah however was not intimidated and decided to absorb all of his zombies' shadows into himself, including Lola's own shadow.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 481 and Episode 373, Moriah absorbs into himself all the shadows that animate his zombies. With these, Lola and the rest witness Moriah transform into a gigantic lizard-like form with immense power. As the other victims saw this monstrosity and realized that there was no more time before morning finally dawned on Thriller Bark, they decided to hide in whatever shade was left. Lola however decided to not seek shelter with the rest of them. Seeing the Straw Hats face off against Moriah despite the odds, she decided to stay there and watch them or else she would feel ashamed for dragging them into her and the other victims' problem. With some last words to her crew telling them that she will watch in their place, and some sunlight burning across her face, Lola stayed where she was to witness the battle. Despite the pleas of the other victims and her crew, Lola stood firm as she watched Luffy battle against the monstrosity that was now Moriah. She stated to them that whether she disintegrates or not, she will not return to hiding in the shade. As Luffy delivered some powerful blows onto Moriah and made him spew out some Shadows, Lola called out to her shadow to come back to her. Luffy also followed Lola's example and called out to his shadow as he delivered one last attack onto Moriah. With one last powerful attack from Luffy, Moriah spewed out all the shadows he had stolen including Lola's. Just as dawn finally arrived and sunlight engulfed all of Thriller Bark, Lola's and everybody's shadows fortunately returned back to them just in time.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 50 Chapter 482 and Episode 374, Lola calls out for her shadow to return to her. The Tyrant Appears With her and the rest of the Thriller Bark Victim's Association's shadows returned to normal, Lola, along with Old Man Spoil and the rest of the association, thanked the Straw Hats. In thanks, Lola offered herself to be the bride of any of the male Straw Hats. She was fortunately and expectedly turned down. Despite Moriah being defeated, Lola and everybody's celebrations were cut short. She and everybody else noticed the Shichibukai, Bartholomew Kuma, standing nearby and receiving orders to eradicate everybody on Thriller Bark. Lola had heard of Kuma's past reputation and strength, and thus tried to tell everyone to stay back. Her efforts were in vain and some of the association's members were defeated by Kuma's Devil Fruit powers.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 50 Chapter 483 and Episode, Lola tries to tell everybody to stay back from Kuma. Despite the foe before them, Lola and the rest of the Thriller Bark Victim's Association decided to fight against Kuma for their freedom. Zoro however told them to stay back and started fighting against Kuma. As Lola and the rest of the association witnessed Kuma fight with the Straw Hats with more of his powers, they were given an offer by the Shichibukai. He offered that if they and the rest of the Straw Hats surrendered Luffy to him and the World Government, he would allow all of them to live. Lola and everybody else however didn't agree to this offer and responded to Kuma with a loud simultaneous no. In response, Kuma let lose a massive pressurized air attack on all of Thriller Bark.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 50 Chapter 484 and Episode 376, Lola and everybody else refuse Kuma's offer to spare their lives in exchange for Luffy. Kuma's attack devastated the entire island and left almost everyone knocked out by the blast. After some moments of unconsciousness, Lola and those knocked out recovered from the attack. Seeing that Kuma wasn't around, Lola and most of the others figured that Kuma must have mistakenly thought that they were all killed in the blast and left.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 50 Chapter 485 and Episode 377, Lola and those knocked out by Kuma's attack recover their senses. Festivities and Farewells with the Saviors After one day of recuperating from all of the excitement, Lola went to the Thousand Sunny to see how her saviors were doing. There she saw that their ship was loaded up with food and treasure. As she was talking with them, she slightly recognized Nami despite not knowing her personally. Lola recognized her from some faint memories experienced from her shadow. Upon Nami realizing who Lola was, Lola was embraced by her and given some treasure from the pirate.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 50 Chapter 486 and Episode 378, Captain Lola recognizes Nami despite not knowing her personally. Lola then went along with the Straw Hats to where the rest of the Thriller Bark Victim's Association was sunbathing, and to where Zoro was being treated by Chopper. Within the sunlit ruins of Thriller Bark's Mast Mansion, Lola and everyone within celebrated with a feast that was accompanied by Brook playing the piano. After two more days of partying, Lola was told by Franky that he had fixed Brook's ship and that she and the rest of the Thriller Bark Victim's Association can use it to get off Thriller Bark. Happy about how much more the Straw Hats helped them with this kind gesture, she asked Franky to marry her. He however turned her down saying that since she was a fine gem and he was too super, the match wouldn't be good. As preparations for the Straw Hats next voyage were going underhand and the discussion of Fishman Island was brought up, Lola was then asked by Nami why she and the rest knew so much about the place. Lola explained that before she and her crew landed on Thriller Bark, they had come from the New World through Fishman Island. Seeing that Nami was going to New World, Lola tore a piece of her mother's Vivre Card and gave it to Nami. She explained how the piece of paper worked and how it would help Nami in the New World by pointing to where Lola's mother, a famous pirate, was. As Lola explained this to Nami, Luffy took out the Vivre Card that Ace gave him and showed it to Lola and the rest. Upon seeing the burnt state that it was in however, Lola and the rest were shocked and were worried by the sight.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 50 Chapter 489 and Episode 381, Captain Lola explains how Biblicards work. Despite seeing the shriveled up Vivre Card, this did not deter Lola and the rest of the Thriller Bark Victim's Association from bidding a happy farewell to their saviors. As the Straw Hats sailed off, Lola thought she saw something move within the fog of the Florian Triangle that was behind Thriller Bark. Despite this phenomenon, Lola decided that it didn't matter, as she and her companions decided then that they would never return to such a dark place ever again.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 50 Chapter 490 and Episode 381, Captain Lola sees something move in the fog as she bids the Straw Hats farewell. Trivia *Even though she is the second person to give a member of the Straw Hat Pirates a Vivre Card, she is the first to give them an explanation about what they are. *There has been fan speculation some think the Yonko Big Mom may be Lola's mom. References External Links *Bride - Wikipedia article about brides in general. *Marriage - Wikipedia article about marriage. Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Swordsmen Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies